


Snipe

by kreamykuntsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Smut, Soldier AU, Yaoi, drunk smut, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamykuntsu/pseuds/kreamykuntsu
Summary: This was a drunken one-shot written in 45 minutes. It's been a little while since i've written just plain, pointless Ereri smut. This will not be continued because it is honestly just pure trash.If you get what Levi's implying through out the one shot, then congrats, because i am certain by the time i wake up in the morning, i will not even have the slightest idea what i was trying to accomplish.Like i said, pointless smut. The soldier au was inspired because my roommate has been playing Battlefield 1 for the past three hours.Also, this is the first - anything - i've ever written in Levi's POV.Enjoy~





	

“You aren’t ready.” I spoke to him steadily. His stance was strong, his composure completely unbreakable. He stood there, his focus stern, his eyes glued to me.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” He shot back to me. I watched him, laying there perfectly still. His stomach was practically glued to the shifty surface beneath him, the dirt staining his black uniform. Eren held a rifle in his arms, keeping it pressed tightly against his shoulder. I sat by him, looking ahead in the distance as his eyes wandered down the scope of the gun. His breathing was practically invisible – his body still as a corpse. I scoffed silently to myself, watching him keep his fingers loose on the trigger before him.  
“Don’t shoot until I give you the signal.” I growled reluctantly. He was a sniper in training – there was no way in hell he was ready for this type of mission. His assignment was regular guard – I have no idea how I allowed him to get sucked into this mission with me – my only subordinate who was willing to follow in my footsteps.

His fingers were trigger-happy, constantly flicking across the slender curve that had the potential to take a life when necessary. Eren was focused, more focused than I’ve witnessed first-hand. I had no idea where this was coming from, the suddenness of his attitude, the coldness of his actions. Sure, Eren’s never been to shy to fire off a bullet, but now it was a different story – now it wasn’t just some figure at target practice – it was a living, breathing human. The enemy.

But as my gaze ventured back to Eren, I thought to myself for a moment. Human… Was this man really human? He accepted the title of assassin so early after training, the title of being a cold-blooded murder. True we all had, but this time it was different. His persona, his entire dynamic was so much different than what I’d witnessed in his training. He was ready, and true, only he knew the capacity of his own capabilities – but was this conceitedness or assurance speaking from him? I can’t tell at this point. He eyes are glued to the target in front of us. His body is practically invisible as I watch him barely breathe, his face calm.

“Captain, I’m going to fire.” He warns me, his finger adjusting its position on the trigger. 

“No.” I commanded back to him. “We don’t have a proper read on his men. If you kill him right away – it could mean the end of half of our men. We need locations on the rest. For all you know, there could be a sniper resting his gun behind your head.” I explain to him, keeping my stomach pressed against the ground next to him.  
I watch Eren lower his eye to the sight below him. “There isn’t.” He says coldly before I watch his finger tighten around the trigger.  
“Eren, no!” I whisper to him. But at that point, it’s already too late. His finger locks against the metal. My eyes widen as I hear his gun fire off, and I quickly advert my eyes ahead, watching the target drop dead within a second. 

Soon, gunfire erupts around us, and I duck my head lower. “You idiot!” I scold to him, keeping out bodies low. “You’ve given away our position!”  
“No.” He argues again, lining up his sights once more. “They’ve given away theirs.” 

Soon, I watch Eren break out into an episode of gun fire – round after round, I watch more soldiers fall. Shock is vibrating through my body – the boom of the gun not making it any better. One after the other, Eren kills them all off. As soon as they’ve assumed they’ve located his position, he shoots them down before they can even follow suit in an attempt of redemption.

\--

Back at the base, I immediately begin filling out reports. Private Jaeger – someone who’s been training under my command since his cadet years took out every single enemy on the front line single handedly. Thirty-one kills in a matter of five minutes. He’s already surpassed my head count – my kill count that I’ve worked on for years. It was effortless for him.

But suddenly, I hear a knock at my door. I scoff and allow entrance into my room. And then, suddenly, there he is. Eren walks through my room, his rifle slung over his shoulder. The dark blue and black contrast each other perfectly as he strides up to me, still professionally presented in his uniform.

“Captain.” He says coldly. “Don’t write this in the report.” It wasn’t a question, or even a beg. It was a demand. “I have no intention of beating you as far as ranks go.”  
“Well it’s too late for that.” I say harshly to him, waving my papers back to him. “It’s already been written. The commander will receive these before morning.” 

“No.” Eren says harshly, pacing his way up to my desk. I feel a slight pulse of rage echo through my body. I was already infuriated with the fact that he surpassed me so easily, how it was practically child’s play for him to take down that many enemies without blinking an eye. “Shred them.” 

“I can’t.” I confide to him, my eyes darting up to his. “What kind of commanding officer would I be at that point?” 

“I can’t fucking lead these troops.” He snarls back. “I have no intention of leading, I have no intention of demoting you. My only fucking intention is to kill.” His voice his rough, his fists clenched. His golden eyes are locked with mine for a moment, and I watch the fire slowly ignite within them. “I know that the commander will put me in charge of this division as soon as you send that fucking report.” He growls. “Don’t do it.”

“You’re already commanding me as if you’re a leader, so I don’t see the problem.” I argue back, darting my eyes back down to the papers below me. Before I can write another word, I watch Eren’s hand swipe against the desk below me, the papers scattering and falling everywhere on the ground. I can hear growls rising from his body, his rage slowly boiling out of him.

“I shouldn’t have gone berserk back there – I get it.” He snaps. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Your skills are a force to be reckoned with – appreciate that.” 

“I refuse to do that if it means I replace your title.” 

“It’s not a decision for you to make—” Suddenly, Eren’s fist is balled in the collar of my uniform. His eyes are slightly watered before he shoves me backwards, my chair tipping back slightly. 

Before I can protest further, my head smacks against the dirt floor beneath me. My eyes slightly peer open as I look around. That’s when Eren’s body suddenly lands on top of mine. His eyes are the same as they were on the battlefield – still and almost emotionless. But then, the fire begins burning brightly inside of them once more. I watch the flames unravel within his pupils, the honey-golden shine of his eyes now turning into a burnt orange. “Then I’ll help persuade your decision.” He says darkly before I watch his body lean over mine, his arms slowly sliding up my chest.

“Eren, what are you-” And again, he leaves me speechless, cutting off my words with his lips. He smashes them tightly against mine, his nose pressed hard against mine before he finally adjusts his face and allows me to breathe.

“You’ve worked too hard for your title.” He says in between kisses. “I don’t want to take that away from you.”  
Sadly, this isn’t about what he wanted. This was about facts, the things he can do in a matter of minutes that have taken me years to accomplish. I watch Eren remove the sling of the gun from around his body, the rifle clattering on the floor behind him. He shoves his body roughly against mine, his knees spreading my legs apart roughly. His kisses become more desperate, more sincere. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t argue back. He knew what his little stunt would cause – but he didn’t do it out of selfishness or greed for a title – he did it for the sake of our troops, for the sake of our country. I respect that, genuinely I do. But jealously has been eating away at me ever since I watched him. Since I had a front row seat of him shooting down every enemy in sight just a few hours earlier. Our base was more at rest – we could easily rest and relax without worrying about a potential threat – because Eren took all of them out for us.

Soon, I feel his fingers tugging upwards at my shirt, his hands eager to remove the clothing covering my body. Once my top layer is off, he immediately begins working at the Velcro of my bullet-proof vest. The sounds of it separating begin echoing throughout the whole room. His breaths get deeper and sharper the further he digs into my layers of clothing. The last thing for him to remove from my top half is my black wife-beater, but before he even has a chance, my fingers suddenly begin gravitating towards the button of his pants. The pixelated blue and black fabric of his pants begin loosening as I work harder to unzip his fly, my fingertips popping open the button effortlessly. My kisses soon grow rougher to match his. This was to be expected of him – remember the small hints he’s always dropped with me. But now, his hints were becoming a reality instead of a fantasy. He rutted his pelvis forward slightly as I finally begin pulling his waistband down from around his hips. His grey boxers were hugging tightly around his erection as I watch a small pool of precum begin to soak through them.

Soon, Eren’s hands have already found their way beneath my pants. His hand his wrapped tightly around my cock, his breaths coming out roughly right next to my ear. My body is hot, my cock swelling as his grip gets sterner around me. He slowly begins pumping my cock, and I can hear a faint chuckle rise from his lips. “You want to know why I suddenly got so good at sniping?” He asks me suddenly. 

I had not the slightest clue as to why. It was like his skills bloomed overnight. He was always so trigger happy in training, but now, it almost feels like all of it was an act. Like he would purposefully miss head or heart shots, whenever it mattered the most, he would fuck up. But today was different. It was his first mission and he did not disappoint. He practically saved us all – saved us by directly disobeying my orders. 

But as his lips tangle with mine once more, his grip gets tighter around me. I feel a small moan rise from my mouth and it easily gets drowned within the depths of his throat. “Why?” I ask back roughly, my hand pulling upwards on his shirt.

He then takes the initiative and sits up right, ripping it off before me. He breathes roughly as he detaches the Velcro enclosing the vest around his body. Then, the black tan top matching mine soon peels off. “Happy?” He asks me, wriggling out his pants that have already been annoyingly sitting at the base of his ankles. He then uses both of his hands, placing them at the back of my knees, pushing my legs forward towards my head. I watch his head duck down sensually, and soon I can feel his tongue eagerly flicking around at my entrance. I’m still curious as to why this happened – why I even let this happen. It didn’t displease in the slightest; it was actually a type of release I had been craving for. But I have also been itching for answers as well. And now I was finally getting them – I was finally beginning to understand why Eren evolved the way he did today – why he became the soldier I never imagined him to be. He never wanted to surpass me, because surpassing me in the ranks automatically meant displeasing me – in his eyes anyway. But in my eyes, it was something at I admired, something that long fully treasured. No one has ever come close to me skills, and watching Eren rise above them as if they were mere child’s play was truly a sight to behold. But just through is body language, I understood this perfectly. He admired me – he always had. And I already knew this. But now it was different, now it was a matter of putting his admiration into words, well, into actions. It was something that I could fully and easily absorb and understand.

The more I feel his tongue flick against my entrance, the more my body begs and shivers for more of his touch. I’ve never let anyone see me this vulnerable, but with him, I felt like vulnerability didn’t matter anymore. Eren wasn’t here to surpass – he was here to admire. He was here to absorb everything he could. It could be a form of Greed, but truly, it was something I admired. He didn’t kill all of those people to prove a point, or to make sure he would rise through the ranks. He killed those people to protect us, his country. He killed them to protect me. And right now, that’s what I’m picking up from him, and I know I’m not wrong. Why else would he be acting this way? Touching me like this, taking control as if we’d done this a hundred times. He isn’t self-conscious about his actions – intimately or on the battlefield. And that’s what I love, what I’ve always cherished about his character in general. He was aberrant, just like me. And to think, I thought that I was the only one who understood this unspoken connection between us. 

A while after, I feel his mouth demanding entrance to mine. His tongue flicks between my teeth, digging around into my mouth until he finally finds mine. I moan comfortably, feeling his erection prodding at my inner thighs. “Whenever you fire a gun…” Eren begins, taking my cock back into his hand. My back suddenly arches at his touch, my ass poking forward slightly as I await for him to enter me. I wanted it – I wanted my mind to go blank in this moment. But yet, I have these thoughts soaring though my mind, I’m constantly evaluating him, his movements, his judgements. But I need to realize that right now, in this moment, I am not his commanding officer. He isn’t looking at me that way – he’s recognizing me as a lover, as someone he can trust and unravel himself into. And I’m ready to accept it. I don’t want him to hold anything back. “… You have to line up the sights. Make sure your target is in perfect range. You stamina has to be, your regrets have to be completely out of the window…” His breaths become more ragged at his pumps my cock faster. My breaths soon grow shaky as well.

“Once your target is in line, your sights are lined up, you aim carefully.” He growls. His hands begins moving faster and faster down the length of my cock. He’s bringing training into this, and this was the last thing I wanted to think about, yet I still wanted to know. I wanted to know why he completely changed and bloomed into a perfect soldier right before my eyes. “You pull your finger gently back against the trigger, feeling it lock against the tension of your finger. You calm your breath, you become invisible, before your _fire_.” He growls, pumping my cock as fast as he can before his dick suddenly pushes its way inside of me. I let out a long, deep growl, my body jumping at the sudden invasion.

“Eren!” I moan out loudly, my hands wrapping around his shoulders as I try to pull him down onto me. But his hand his as persistent as his cock. His pace on both matching once another, and at this point, my body is already on the point of climax. 

“And as the bullet fires, you watch your opponent aimlessly look around for the noise.” I know he’s talking about me, I know he’s comparing me to them. My body begins shaking uncontrollably in that moment. What he’s doing now is being paralleled to his actions earlier, and I’m finally understanding. I know what he means. He’s making me his target – he’s going to make sure he finishes his job – 

“And then before they know, they’re completely scattered. It’s coming, it’s coming. It’s coming for them.”


End file.
